Hanging in the Balance
by Blue-Collarward Contest
Summary: Edward Cullen washes windows after hours.  What starts out as harmless fantasizing about the woman he usually just admires from afar turns into more than he expected.  And then some. BxE AH Rated M.


Blue-Collarward Contest 

**Title**: "Hanging in the Balance"  
**Disclaimer**: Stephenie owns it all. That's why she's rich and I'm still working.  
**Brief Summary**: Edward Cullen washes windows after hours. What starts out as harmless fantasizing about the woman he usually just admires from afar turns into more than he expected. And then some. BxE AH Rated M.

**Edward POV**

_Late, late, late! Shit, shit, shit!_

I tripped over my stupid untied shoelace and had just barely regained my balance when I heard her.

"Cullen!"

_Godammit._

Stopping short, just passed my boss's doorway, I backed up a little, smiling at her as if to subconsciously communicate to her that indeed, I _wasn't_ late.

"H...Hey ya, Rose."

She smiled back, only it's not the kind of smile that says, _Hey, Edward, so glad to see you today._ It's more like, _you are so fucked right now, and totally on my last nerve._

I can't blame her but alas, this _is_ my life and there's not a whole hell of a lot I can do about it until after college graduation.

She gently set her pen down that she had been writing with and folded her hands over each other before she spoke again.

"How many times have you been late this week, Edward?"

The saliva that was trying to make its way down the back of my throat was thick and it felt like a rock.

With spikes.

"Thrrrreeeeee," I replied, quietly…hesitantly, adjusting the back pack that was now breaking my shoulder blade in two.

It was exam week, I had two the following morning and then another on Friday.

"And what was it I said that last time you were late?"

_Oy._

Like she doesn't remember, she just wants me to say it.

Out loud.

I really hated her, sometimes.

"That I was getting the shit shift if I was late again?"

I smiled, trying to mentally urge her into another direction.

_Please don't give me the shit shift, please don't give me the shit shift, pleeeeeease don't give me the…_

"Congratulations, Edward…you just landed yourself the shit shift."

_Fuck, she gave me the shit shift._

And with her last words, she was back to writing up invoices and paychecks.

"Rose, please, I swear, I won't…" I start to explain myself but she holds a hand up, not bothering to even look at me this time. "I don't even wanna hear it, Edward, show me you can be on time for the next week or so and I'll put you back on mid shift, but for now, you're eleven to seven."

_Fuuuuu-hu-huck!_

I let myself take in a bunch of oxygen and just went with a polite nod that she didn't see. "Thanks, Rose," I said to her and then I made my way to the locker area where I figured, I may as well do homework and study while I'm waiting for my late, late, late night shit shift to start.

_Hurrah!_

Actually, cleaning windows isn't all that bad of a job.

Sure, it's a little dangerous, but it pays better than just about anything out there that a college student can manage to get and the hours are…_were_ perfect.

Night shifts were really gonna suck for me, considering I had nine am and twelve pm classes but Rose was right, I really needed to time myself better, it was just that there were extenuating circumstances holding me back this week and well…they couldn't be helped.

Not that that was her problem.

A fact that she reminded me of on a daily basis.

The one thing that really and truly bummed me out about getting my hours moved though, was that I probably wouldn't be seeing the unadulterated, seriously sexy, ridiculously riveting, object of my affections for the next week or so.

I didn't know her name, didn't even know who she worked for…not that that's important…I only that she was always there, no matter what time I made it to her window…and she was…

Beautiful.

I can say this, even though I rarely saw her face to face, because she just had this way about her.

Like when she would tuck some stray hairs behind her ear…or, re-arrange her hair into a bun with just a pencil…or, scratched at an invisible itch on her leg…

I nearly fell off of my seat a few times watching her stretch, for Christ's sake.

I just don't think a fugly girl could do that kind of damage to me.

It was still curious to me that she'd never once acknowledged there was someone washing her windows even though I felt like I was loud as fuck in most instances.

And even though her desk faced the opposite direction of the window, every once in a while I did catch a nice view of her ass…ets.

If you know what I mean, that is.

I typically spent an extenuated amount of time doing her windows, day dreaming about somehow making my way into her office and placing soft, sultry, wet kisses onto her neck where those strands fell.

Mostly porn movie type situations, like me standing in her doorway, making a soap opera type of look for her with my eyes, asking her if she needed her…_windows _washed.

Then my watch alarm would go off, reminding me I had actual work to do and I'd move along, only to think about her most of the remainder of my evening on the window washing seat….in my dreams that night, through my showers the following day…

Sometimes I even managed to treat myself to a brunette beauty fantasy as I rubbed on out in said shower, ejaculating as I imagined her face, what her eyes might say as she stared into mine while I pushed into her over and over…how she might say my name….

That basically continued on throughout my mornings in each class until I managed to make it to work and start the cycle all over again.

Yep, I was pretty much masochistic when it came to my love life.

What can I say?

As I got into the sling type contraption to start my night off with the twentieth floor of the office building she worked in, I pretty much figured she'd be gone by that late at night but hey, one can remain hopeful, right?

I went about my typical routine and as I lowered myself to the window I knew all too well, I was a little taken aback that her light was still on.

_She must have forgot to turn…it…_

Oh man, she was still there.

And tonight, the hair was down.

I wondered, mindlessly, if she _always_ worked that late and if her hair being down was just something she did once it got to be a certain hour of the night or something.

Or maybe she was getting ready to go out.

_Or maybe the boyfriend she no doubt had would be picking her up soon so they could go have unadulterated sex all night._

My foot hit the window as I was thrown off balance from reaching into my bucket blindly at that thought, missing the squeegee and when I finally recomposed myself to start squirting the cleaner, there she was…

Staring at me.

_Definitely not fugly._

I mean, not that I'd even considered for a minute that she was, or anything.

But those eyes…deep, dark and beautifully brown…they'd never really looked at me before and they literally felt like they were piercing me.

I realized I must have scared her with my foot banging because her hand was still at her chest but once she realized I was just a window washer and not some high rise cat burglar, she smiled, laughing a little to herself.

I made a small nod in apology, smiling back, accidentally staring at her boobs a little too long and when I found her eyes again, I noticed her teeth had bitten down onto her lip a little as her hand moved to her hair, twisting at it a little.

Right next to her boobs.

And those deep, dark eyes were…beautiful and insinuating, calling to me somehow and with just that small gesture, she made my dick ache in ways the shower just couldn't compete with and it moved.

A little.

Okay, a lot.

_Not right in freaking front of her, dumb ass._

I mentally talked myself down, literally, as her eyes motioned downward, then back up to meet my eyes again.

_Hot…that was…really hot._

I let the side of my mouth slide up, mirroring my eyebrow and I thought I saw her get about as warm as I felt, swinging there in mid air, fifteen stories about the sidewalk below.

She fanned herself, looking away and all I could do was watch her as she sat back down at her desk, starting to type away at her computer again although now she seemed, a little distracted.

I squeezed the pump on the cleaner bottle a few times and my eyes would, every so often, find her again and a few times, I could have sworn she was looking out of the corner of her own at me.

I sat up a little straighter and began wiping the window down, all the while having a nice calm conversation with my dick, telling him to behave and not make an ass out of either of us in front of the nice sex goddess.

A man came to her door and said something but she shook her head and he left. Once he was gone, although I couldn't see her facial expression, I got the impression she didn't like that guy.

Maybe it was the way her body tensed or…how she rubbed the back of her neck a little or the slight rise and fall of her shoulders as she inhaled and exhaled a little harder than usual.

And then…What she did next…caught me off guard, just a tad.

She took her suit jacket off and unbuttoned her shirt some, got up, shut her office door and closed the mini blinds on her office window as I watched her, only pretending to wash the damn windows.

When she walked back to her desk, she peeked up at me as she turned a desk fan on, tilting it so it was directed at her and she sat down again, turned an iPod player on, leaned back into her chair and just, let the air blow on her.

And she was facing me now.

If I _wasn't_ drooling, I wouldn't have been surprised and that was about when I knocked my water bucket over.

"Shit!"

I watched it fall and thank god it was the middle of the night and no one was on the street below me because that could have seriously killed someone.

When I looked back up to my little cock tease, she was giggling again and mouthed, "Sorry" to me.

The way her mouth moved, the way it…seemed so…_wet_….made me nearly fall off of that damn seat _myself_ and all I could do was nod in reply.

A single eyebrow raised above her come hither eyes as she began removing her…stockings and all just sat there, like an idiot, gawking at how her skirt was just about to show me her…

_Holy mother of up close and personal skin flicks._

The way her feet moved against each other as she finished made my breathing become a little shallow and I swallowed, licking my lips because hell if they didn't feel dry as a motherfucker all of a sudden.

Plus, I'm pretty sure she wasn't wearing any underwear.

I looked to either side of me in knee jerk reaction to her blatancy, even though at least part of my brain knew no one was there with me, fifteen stories above ground.

That was when I noticed I could barely hear the music playing through the window. It was muffled but I could tell it was slow and sultry.

And she was now unbuttoning her shirt the rest of the way.

_Ohhhh, mama. _

My eyebrows came together, completely not understanding just exactly what was happening right in front of my eyes as she pinched each of her nipples in between her fingers, keeping perfect and consistent eye contact with me the entire time while her mouth fell slightly open, her tongue doing…tongue things.

Her head fell back and one of her hands slid down the front of her torso to undo her skirt, sliding it down over her hips and then I confirmed…she indeed, had no underwear on.

_Shit, mother of fucking hot fantasies…what am I? Where did…? _

I wasn't thinking coherently, obviously, as she gave me this look like she wanted my own hands on her desperately and man oh man, did I want the same thing but there was just no way for me to leave my post….and how in the hell would I get in passed security, anyway?

So I sat there…swinging above the ground…nowhere to go…and no one to tell me to leave.

Except for my brown haired beauty, and she clearly didn't want me to leave.

The skirt was off now, and her shirt lay open to the sides of her breasts as the music continued to play and when she dipped a single middle finger into her folds I thought my hard on was gonna crack the window itself just to get us the hell in there.

_This is not gonna bode well when it's time to log off tonight._

She put one foot up on the edge of her desk, the other was still on the floor as she spread her lips with a couple of fingers and started massaging the area in between them for me.

Once she got her fingers nice and wet, she slid them upward, to her mouth and…

_Holy fuck…fuck fuck fuck, she's tasting her own…_

I swallowed.

_Juice._

She licked her fingers and opened her eyes a little, to make sure I was still watching and she smiled seductively when she saw that I was.

Like I'd leave after that.

Or stop watching.

For the love of God.

Spreading her legs a bit wider, she slowly began to circle her clit and although it was quite the site to see, I found more interest in watcher her eyes.

They closed and tightened every so often, then relaxed again and I could tell from those small expressions that she was close.

So close to climaxing and I couldn't help but give my dick a rub or two through my jeans to try and relieve just a little of the tension he was feeling but it didn't do much in terms of friction.

I needed them off.

In a very bad, bad kinda way.

Not exactly doable, though.

Unfortunately for me.

My brunette mystery woman was letting her fingers pinch at a nipple as her other hand worked the folds of her pussy and again, her eyes closed and her eyebrows deepened.

When they opened, I could almost hear her thoughts, begging me to come help her out in this…desperate situation but there was just nowhere for me to go.

No way for me to get in there in any kind of a decent timing sort of way.

When she began rubbing her clit a little more urgently and the other hand moved down to dip a few fingers into her...

_Wet…wet pussy…_

I licked my lips as my imagination soared with just how I'd work my tongue around it myself if I could just get some quality time with her…then her whole body tensed and I heard the muffled groans emit from her through the glass.

My hands moved to the window, pressing up against it to hold myself there, wanting it to disappear magically somehow and then…

"Cullen."

_Huh?_

"Wake up dude…time for your shift."

_Wait._

_What?_

"Huh?"

My voice was rough and I smacked my tongue against the roof of my mouth, swallowing some saliva down to get the dryness to go away.

My eyes were blurry, but there was no mistaking my buddy, Emmett, standing over me with his bucket in one hand, kicking me with his foot.

I adjusted my dick, absentmindedly, and Emmett chuckled at me.

"More wet dreams about the mystery lady?"

_Mother…effer._

I was dreaming?

_So_ not cool.

_Shit._

"Shut up, Em…"

He laughed again and started to make his way down the hallway. "Better hurry up before Rose catches you and fires you all together, Edward."

I let out a sigh and picked up my note books I'd been writing in when I dozed off apparently and got a move on.

I worked my shift pretty quickly and when I got to my bold little brunette's office, the light was indeed on and as I inched lower, smiling at what I might find, hoping for a, sort of…dreams do come true kinda moment.

But it wasn't her in the office.

And in my mind, Micky Mouse is a fucking douche bag for building people's hopes up like that.

It was the building's cleaning lady.

I smiled and almost laughed at myself as the woman noticed me and nodded then I moved through the rest of my windows as quickly as I could before falling asleep while hanging in the balance.

Third shift…_sucks_.

I started forming a plan of timeliness throughout the rest of my schedule, figuring maybe I could just get home and get some real sleep before exams in the morning and then just hope to be on time for another six days so Rose could move me back to my normal hours.

I could live with another few months of school as long as I had something as gorgeous as my fantasy woman to look at during the off hours.

"Night, Rose," I said, attempting a wave as I passed her door and Emmett nudged me with his shoulder. "Don't fall asleep at the wheel, Edward, I don't wanna have to take on your windows," he said. "Unlike you, I _have_ a life."

"Funny," I told him, holding a certain special finger up over my shoulder as I exited the building.

At my apartment building, I dragged my feet across the tiled lobby and willed them to get me onto the elevator so that I could just…lean against something.

_Anything._

I pushed the button for my floor and just as they were closing, I heard a somewhat tired and possibly hurried voice.

"Hold the elevator! Please!"

Oh man.

_Come onnnnnnnnn. I just want to sleeeeeeeeep. _

I could have just let the doors close…

I should have just let the doors close…

But, being the superiorly nice person I am…aka, chump…I simply let out some air and pushed the 'door open' button just as the woman ran up to the doors and…

_Holy fucking hell I think I'm still dreaming._

I pinched myself but indeed, I was awake this time.

And it was her.

My brunette beauty slash could definitely be a professional strip tease dancer based on the productive way she'd teased me in my fantasy dream state.

We locked eyes for a minute but neither one of us really seemed to be in any type of coherency.

I mean what do you say to someone you basically just had the wettest of wet dreams about but never thought you'd actual come across her in a face to face type of situation?

_"You give good fantasy"?_

I don't think so.

I just went with leaning against that wall and letting my eyes close for a few minutes.

"You wash windows right?" she asked, unexpectedly, as the doors closed and we were moving in the upward motion, finally.

My eyes snapped open and all I could manage to say was, "Ummm."

_What?_

"I work at Brewster and Brewster…you um…I think you wash our windows…"

I let out a small huff of a laugh, if you could call it that, realizing she had noticed me somehow.

"Yeah, that's…me."

The window washer…trying to figure out a way to pick up the woman who works at the big wig Lawyer's office.

_Excellent._

"You're very…_thorough_," she said, smiling at that last word and I wondered if she was…flirting with me.

"Thanks," I answered, letting the crease in my brow form.

She must have thought I was as much of an idiot as I probably looked like.

_Nice, very smooth…very Clark Gable._

_Dick._

After my sharp as a rusty nail retort, she took her bottom lip in between her teeth as her eyes went downcast and she turned around to face the doors, pushing the button for the floor just below mine on the panel beside her.

How in the hell did I not know she lived in my building?

I thought of a ton of things to say as we rode in silence but none of them escaped me.

Basically because I didn't want a right hook to my face for saying them.

So, the remainder of our ride was quiet but I watched her as she fidgeted nervously with her things.

I was just glad I was in back of her because had the woody I was sporting at that point was quite embarrassing.

When we stopped at her floor, her head shifted a little toward me but then she went back to looking straight ahead as she stepped off and I silently said goodbye to the object of my hard on.

Just before the doors closed, a foot stopped them and they re-opened.

I looked up.

She was staring at me with something in her eyes.

Something a little scary, to be completely honest.

I didn't even want to entertain the idea that it might be what I was thinking it was but then she spoke.

"I'm um…" she pointed behind her. "Have these…really _dirty_ windows that need cleaning…"

Annnnnd…there went all chances of any kind of human speech I had before that point.

My eyebrow raised.

"I know you're off duty and all but…"

She tried to be playful and I couldn't help but notice her eyes roam my uh…nether region.

Things clicked for me and I finally found a voice.

"I'd be happy to…clean your windows," I teased and she smiled wide.

I was just glad the innuendo was an innuendo and not an actual offer to clean her windows.

'Cause you know, that would be awkward.

She motioned for me to follow her and I did.

I also made a mental note to give Rose a big wet sloppy kiss when I showed up for work tomorrow.

_Late._


End file.
